todo x un baka
by gumimichaelis1
Summary: estahistoria esta basada en un acontecimiento q me ocurrio en la escuela se cambiaron los nombres para q no muera xD
1. Chapter 1

**Todo x un imbécil**

(MinHo)SHINee Esta de vuelta, SHINee Esta de vuelta, SHINee Esta de vuelta vuelta vuelta vuelta vuelta…

Lunes x la tarde, salón b-201, clase de ingles, se encuentran gualoismi, Jeanne,hana y lizzy, todo estaba bien hasta q a gualoismi se le ocurre decir-ese chico esta bien guapo-las demás lo miran y luego continúan con sus asuntos hasta q a Jeanne se le ocurre decir algo-oie yo tengo a alguien mejor quiere conocerlo-.

(JongHyun)Desde ahora todos deténganse quien quiera que sean 

No salgan de este lugar 

No se pongan nerviosos en esta situación…

gualoismi siente curiosidad pero se conoce sabe q no se debe enamorar-no me conozco se q no debo-.

(Onew)Ya me siento más libre en esta habitación secreta…

Se sonroja levemente-vamos ya te pusiste roja, saliendo de clase lo vamos a buscar nee-san-.

(TaeMin)No se me escapará nada, ni siquiera tu temblorosa respiración…

Ella accede y después de q se termina la clase lo van a buscar,pero no lo encuentran.

(Onew)La joya del corazón que he estado buscando secretamente

Gualoismi q todavía no lo conocía, estaba nerviosa-y a todo esto como se llama?-.

TaeMin)He visto incluso a través de tu inquieta mirada…

Jeanne le responde-rukishieru alias "l"-.

(Key)Te encontré en la lista de sospechosos, congelada…

Ella sonríe y se despide de Jeanne para dirijirse a su clase de teatro-no lo encontramos pero dile q hay alguien q lo quiere conocer-.

(JongHyun)Con una cara inocente tu 

Agitaste mi corazón y esperaste una oportunidad…

Y desde ese no saliste de my mente,llegue a my casa pensando como será,será guapo?,pensé tantas cosas de ti, no te conocía pero ya me gustabas, aun no te hablaba pero para my tu ya eras wow.

(Key)Dos respuestas, dos respuestas…

Estuve en face y te pensé todo el dia pensé en ti, my estimado desconocido, tal ves este no sea el moento para decirte desconocidos nos conocemos pero aun asi yo te veo como un desconocido.

(TaeMin)Explotan como fuegos artificiales en una larga noche, baby…

Un desconocido q me enamoro, q curioso no te recuerdo perfectamente tu recuerdo nunca sa le de my cabeza, cuando duermo sueño q te busco y nunca te encuentro tal ves el dia q te encuentre será el dia q se cabe esto.

(todos)Tengo tanta curiosidad, sí, sonríes un momento en la foto ¿Por qué? 

Tengo tanta curiosidad, sí.Tengo tanta curiosidad, sí

Tal ves pero mientras escribiré esta ficción, esta ficción lo q yo deseaba q pasara, pero no paso xq no tuve el valo de decirte lo q sentía y de hablarte, tonta q fui pero descuida no volverá a pasar no volveré buscarte.

(MinHo)Cientos de veces al día intento deshacerme del pensamiento de ti…

Esta historia vivirá en my mente y en my recuerdo llamae obseciba pero Darling ya no tengo vendas y creme q ya no se x donde empezar,asi q seguire con esto y cuando acabe sera el fin de nuestra tonta historia de amor.

(Key)La pregunta que llena mi cabeza ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

**Conociendo a rukishieru**

Los días pasaron y no lo conocía, ruki estaba impaciente deseaba conocerlo, paso el examen de ingles.

(JongHyun)Este momento que fluye en mi corazón silenciosamente

Ese dia era lunes otra ves y fueron a firmar ingles, las dejo salir temprano asi q estaban ruki, jeanne y lizzyhablando de cosas sin sentido.

(Taemin)Se arremolina

Pero Jeanne comenzó a retar a ruki diciéndole-hahahahaha pervertida gumi eres una pervertida-ruki q también era conocida como gumi se molesto un poco.

(Todos) Tengo tanta curiosidad yeah, desapareces por un momento ¿Por qué?  
Tengo tanta curiosidad yeah, Tengo tanta curiosidad yeah  


Pero le dijo –jeanne dejame en paz o te publicare en tu muro videos yaois,yuri y hentai si no te callas-.

(Onew)Ahora mismo no existes para mí, estoy seguro, pero te voy a interrogar

La siguió llamando pervertida hasta q lizzy se fue y quedaron ellas solas.

(JongHyun)Tus labios conocen la respuesta que quiero  


Empezaron a hablar de cosas y llegaron mas de sus amigos y siguieron hablando luego se fueron todos incluso jeanee.

(MinHo)Brilla y desaparece

Quedo sola ruki.

(TaeMin)Quizás ya sabías que mi corazón

Ella se quedo pensando en el.

(JongHyun)No estaba completamente cerrado para ti desde el principio

El ocupa todos mys pensamientos amor mio.

(Key)El sospechoso está aquí  
Nadie puede salir  
Tú y yo, o cualquiera

Tal vez no deba llamarte asi pero para my tu eres my amor.

(MinHo)Todo sobre ti  
He encontrado la evidencia  
Definitivamente te encontraré

Aun te amo.

(Todos) Tengo tanta curiosidad yeah, desapareces por un momento ¿Por qué?  
Tengo tanta curiosidad yeah, Tengo tanta curiosidad yeah  


Tengo my mente atascada de tus recuerdos es como si todos los días estuvieras aquí.

(MinHo)Esta noche, SHINee está en la casa

Tal vez no de forma física pero tu recuerdo esos recuerdos no se van golpean la ventana de my corazón.

(Key)Así que ríndete, ríndete, ríndete por SHINee

No dejándome dormir tu estas siempre en my mente no sales tal vez xq yo no te dejo ir pero dime amor mio como lo hago si cuando hago algo todo me recuerda a ti.

(JongHyun) Así que ríndete, ríndete, ríndete por SHINee …


	2. Chapter 2

Al dia siguiente era martes y estuvo con hana, tuvieron informática, luego mate y gualoismi hiba subiendo al tercer piso, para su clase de historia, cuando se encontró con Jeanne y estaba con 2 tipos ella le grito –pervertida- gualoismi se molesto y le dijo-tu empezaste- y lo vio, era el, era rukishieru dudo x un momento luego se fueron y ella olvido quien era el, salió de la escuela y se fue a su casa, al poco rato estuvo en la compu checando su correo, entonces Jeanne le hablo:

-nee-san viste a l-

-era con uno de los q estabas-

-si era el q estaba vestido todo de negro-dijo esta Jeanne,entonces desde ahí ocurrió todo ella supo quien era y le comenzaron a surgir muchas emociones encontradas, comenzó a sentir mucha curiosidad hacia el, pero a la ves miedo…

Desde es dia quede enamorada de ti, estuviste en my mente el quere saber como era tu personalidad, tu ve sueños lindos hacia a ti, pero a la ves miedo de q no correspondieras my corazón, pero sere honesta cuando te vi x primera ves creo q borre ese recuerdo hacia a ti, después de ese dia my vida ya no fue igual…


	3. Chapter 3

**primer intento de hablar con rukishieru**

Hermosa mi chica~

Mi Hermosa, Mi Chica y Yo (Ah! Ah!)

Tan bella mi chica

(in the cube)

Paso 1 semana y la vida de gualoismi sigui normal, lo agrego a su correo y el la acept, el jueves hablo con el….

Jaja! Nena, Esta es mi confesión!

-hol n.n-

-hola perdón pero quien eres?o.o

Se pane y sale huyendo-no me conoces ya me voy aios-

Disminuyen mis latidos

Oh! Escucha a mi corazón

No hay palabras para describir esto, pero..

Hasta q Jeanne le dijo q quería hablar con ella el viernes a primera hora en el tercer piso,

Simplemente a mi estilo

te contaré sobre mi corazón

Oh Escucha, Escucha, Escucha Nena~..

Llego a su salón dejo sus cosa y salió a buscar a Jeanne,

Nada mejor que Tú~

Aún si tengo el mundo entero

Tú Tú Tú Tú~

No puedo cambiarte por nada.

La encontró con rukishieru y otra persona,

Hey Nena, cada día es divertido

pero a decir verdad tengo un poco de miedo

no importan lo que digan yo te quiero.

Ella dijo –hola- en general,

Tan hermosa mi chica, Oh! Oh! Nena~ Oh! Oh! Nena~

Aunque el tiempo pase yo más que nadie

Yo, tesoro, mi nena te voy a dar todo

Tú (Tú) a Ti (Tú) A ti Oh! Oh!~

Ahora te amaré aún más mi nena,

Tú Tú Tú Tú Mi Nena.

Y solo respondió Jeanne,

(Tú) Oh Hermosa~ (Tú) Tan Hermosa~ (Tú)  
Mi hermosa~ nada es mejor que tú  
Oh Hermosa~ (Tú) Tan Hermosa (Tú)  
Mi hermosa~ (no seas tímida nena) .

Rukishieru solo la vio con cara de ¿Quién es esta loca?,

Cuando estés en un momento difícil, estaré ahí siempre  
Ven a mí cada vez que quieras, a mis brazos .

Ella se molesto y se fue,

Sólo cierra tus ojos y escucha mi corazón  
Oh Escucha, escucha, escucha nena~ .

Ella llego a su clase,

Nada mejor que tú, nada puede detenerlo  
Tú Tú Tú Tú~ Mis sentimientos por ti.

Toda triste, pero a la ves se decía a si misma-debo hablarle-,

Aún si uso las 24 horas del día para ti no sería un desperdicio  
Tan sólo toma mi mano y vuela!.

Las clases llegaron a su finy ella se fue a su casa y pensó en como hablarle…

Tan hermosa mi chica, Oh! Oh! Nena Oh! Oh! Nena  
Aunque el tiempo pase te valoraré más más más~  
de lo que nadie podrá, mi nena te daré todo  
Tú (Tú) a Ti (Tú) A ti Oh! Oh!~  
(Estés dónde estés correré a ti, siempre pienso en ti)  
Ahora te amaré aún más mi nena,  
Tú Tú Tú Tú Mi Nena .

Desde aquí todo se rompió,

Tú) Oh Hermosa~ (Tú) Tan Hermosa~ (Tú)  
Mi hermosa~ nada es mejor que tú  
Oh Hermosa~ (Tú) Tan Hermosa~ (Tú) Mi hermosa~ .

Para my no supe q era real o imaginario,

Hermosa Mi Chica!  
Construyamos el Amor Nena  
Simplemente Construyamos el Amor  
Siente mi corazón, Tan agradable.

Vivi una ficción creada x my para no ver la realidad,

Tan hermosa mi chica, Oh! Oh! Nena Oh! Oh! Nena  
Aunque el tiempo pase te valoraré más más más~ (nena)  
de lo que nadie podrá, mi nena te daré todo  
Tú (Tú) a Ti (Tú) A ti Oh! Oh!~  
(Incluso cuando estás lejos puedo sentirte, sueño contigo)  
Ahora te amaré aún más mi nena,  
Tú Tú Tú Tú Mi Nena.

Pero no me arrepiento…

(Tú) Oh Hermosa~ (Tú) Tan Hermosa~ (Tú)  
Mi hermosa~ nada es mejor que tú  
Oh Hermosa~ (Tú) Tan Hermosa~ (Tú) Mi hermosa  
Nada Es Mejor Que Tú.

(desde aquí comienza la parte real y mentira)


End file.
